


[podfic] unknowns

by humancorn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post MAG 117, The night before they go to stop the unknowing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: JonMartin Fluff that takes place the night before the gang heads off to stop the Unknowing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] unknowns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unknowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612580) by [humancorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn). 



Hello everyone! If you click the link below it will take you to the google drive link for this podfic. You can download or stream it! Have fun! :) You can read the original if you check the link at the authors note at the bottom in "related works". 

Title: Unknowns

Pairing: Jon Sims/Martin Blackwood

Author: humancorn

Read by: humancorn

Length: 1:39 min

Audio file format: MP3

[Click Here for Google Drive Link to PodFic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10ygpuH7cAMKrBQkGZlL14-fApUj42_tD/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome! Let me know if there's anything off about the recording so I can hopefully fix it next time. :)


End file.
